A Hellsing Christmas
by Different Child
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Hellsing Estate. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Currently I have seen all of the anime and read some of the manga. For the time being my Hellsing fics will be largely based on the anime but there may be some manga influences.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Hellsing estate was unusually quiet. Most of the soldiers were gone for the holidays.

_Flashback._

One week ago.

The soldiers were gathered in back of the house, all curious. Sir Hellsing had ordered that every one of them meet out back, for she had something to say to them. They were all wondering what that something was. Did they do something to piss her off? And with the holidays coming up they all hoped that she wouldn't insist on them going on another mission.

Just as whispers with these questions had begun, Integra walked out. She walked directly in front of the troops. "Attention men!" They all stood up straight, obeying their commanding officer. "Now, as most of you are already aware, the holidays are nearly upon us. And as such, I have come to a decision that you will all be affected by."

One of the young soldiers nudged another and whispered. "Here she goes - no break for us." The other responded with a "shhh," indicating that his friend should listen to what she was saying. The first one rolled his eyes but returned his attention to Integra.

She noticed the lack of attention and cleared her throat, getting back the lost attention. "As I was saying, with the holidays coming up, I believe it would be in the best interest of the Hellsing Organization if," Integra paused, actually smiling, before continuing, "If everyone who so desired, took the holidays off."

The men were stunned. Did Sir Hellsing actually smile? More so, did she actually say they could have the holidays off? They looked at each other in disbelief. All of the men who had been with the organization for a year or longer were not shocked. She always gave them the holidays off if she could help it.

She turned to Walter and gave him a nod. He bowed in response and opened the door while Integra walked inside. He shut the door behind her and then turned back towards the men. "You are all dismissed. Feel free to begin packing up but remember to be back within a week of the New Year. And trust me; it's best to come back." He smiled eerily. "Happy Holidays." With that Walter walked back inside.

* * *

Alucard had followed Integra back inside, curious as to her behavior. "Master, why is that you always allow these people to go return to their various places of origin at this time of year? What is so special about this season?"

Integra walked into her office, perfectly calm and perfectly used to Alucard's continual harassment. "I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you time and time again Alucard, it's the holidays." She shook her head and sat down at her desk, not even pulling out a cigar.

"Yes, your little holidays. I remember perfectly well." He sat down in one of the chairs nearby her desk. "I still don't see the point. You humans are silly creatures with your rituals and traditions." He took of his yellow-tinted glasses, playing with them idly in his hand.

She looked directly at him. "Alucard you know very well that even Vampires have traditions of sorts. You made sure I knew as such. Why are humans so different? Besides, didn't you use to be one a long, long time ago?" Integra smirked, pointing out something she knew he hated.

He growled at her, dissipating into the air. "What happened to that holiday kindness you always speak of?"

Integra scoffed at that comment. "This coming from the vampire who, at times, has been the bane of my existence? From the one who always seems to find a way to torment me when I could use anything but? Yet you expect holiday kindness. Alucard think twice before you speak. And I suggest you leave before I show you what I'm thinking doing, holidays or not."

Alucard wasn't threatened by her, but decided he might find more fun somewhere else. Integra smiled as he left. She just couldn't help but enjoy the holidays, even with Alucard.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Presently it was Christmas Eve at the Hellsing Estate and everyone but Alucard was already awake. 

Seras had always enjoyed the holidays and was quite happy to know that despite what she feared, Sir Integra encouraged the holidays rather than discouraged. She had all her presents wrapped and snuck upstairs to put them under the tree. She couldn't sleep today, today was Christmas Eve. She was far too excited.

* * *

Walter was hanging the stockings by the chimney with care, knowing very well that everyone belonged there. He smiled as he put the stocking up for Seras. She was newest to the house but she still earned her place above the fireplace. Christmas time was special but she had decided to stay at the manor, keeping the few remaining occupants company. Integra was hesitant to admit it but she had smiled, and Walter had seen it. He laughed at that. He placed the stocking labeled Victoria in its place and pulled the next one out.

_Ah Alucard,_ Walter mused, _never a dull moment with him around. He always drives Integra crazy, despite what he honestly feels._ The butler dusted the vampire's stocking off. Even though he frequently pointed out that he didn't understand the meaning of this time of year, Walter had made a stocking for him years ago. He put it up every year just because he could. Besides, what would Christmas be without everyone represented?

Then he pulled out Integra's. _My dear Integra, _he smiled. _She grew up so fast but she still manages to enjoy the holidays. It was hard for her the first Christmas after her father died, and she still does tend to be a bit melancholy at times. But, nonetheless, she still enjoys it. I'm proud of her._ He hung her stocking carefully in its place before coming to the last stocking.

_My own._ Walter shook his head as to the origin of this. Arthur never quite made his servants stockings but Integra on the other hand, was a different story. When she was a little girl she noticed that Walter didn't have his own. She got a stocking, put his name on it, and personalized it. Since then that had been his stocking. Not once did he ever think of using anything else. After all, it wouldn't be the same.

He walked over to the large bag he had brought down and placed all the presents scattered underneath the tree. Walter made sure there was at least one present for everyone, fitting of the individual. Lastly he placed something in everyone's stocking other than his own, and looked around satisfied. He hoped everyone would like their presents.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed Part I! It would have been uploaded last night but my internet cut out. TT And we're picking up wireless from nearby so we don't have to use dial-up, thus the delay in posting. (I resorted to dial-up for you guys.)

Nonetheless, Part II here we come….

[Please Review!

3 Different Child


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I figured it'd be better to post it in two chapters for an easier read. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing. I envy those who do. But hey, at least I can borrow it for this fic!

* * *

Integra sighed as she came down Christmas Eve night. She and Walter had decorated the entire house gradually as Christmas had begun its approach. So now all that was left was the tree. It was an annual tradition for them. It used to be Integra and her father decorated the tree on Christmas Eve. It was one of the few days a year he actually took off, or at least worked in the same room as her.

She smiled faintly as she walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom and heading towards the tree. It was a wonderful tradition, really, and Walter did a terrific job of keeping it up. Sometimes, she just missed her Father sometimes. Integra shook her head, a tear falling down. _No, no sad thoughts. This is the holidays. I should be happy, and I will._ She put a smile on her face as she arrived at the enormous tree.

Walter walked in on Integra staring at the tree. "Good evening Sir Integra." He put the boxes and bags of ornaments down nearby.

She turned around to see him and smiled. "Hello Walter."

He was pleased to see that she was enjoying the holidays the way she always had. "Are you prepared to decorate the tree? I have all of the ornaments, there is popcorn popping in the kitchen, and the hot chocolate should be ready soon."

Integra laughed. "I'm ready. And I think we should invite Seras to do this. She would probably love to be able to have a hand in decorating this big a tree. Could you go get her and extend my invitation?"

Walter nodded. "Of course Sir Integra. Anything else?" She paused and thought about it for a minute before shaking her head. "Alright then. I shall go fetch Miss Seras, why don't you go ahead and start while I'm gone?" He smiled at her as he walked towards the dungeons.

She nodded and gave him a smile back. After he left, Integra put out the Christmas presents under the tree, scattering them to make sure it was not as obvious. Then she smiled as she backed up, nodding in approval. _Now the ornaments._ She rustled around and found one she liked, putting it on.

* * *

Walter walked downstairs and knocked on the young female vampire's door, catching her by surprise. "O Walter!" Seras sighed in relief.

He chuckled. "Yes Miss Seras. It's only me. I was wondering, or rather Sir Integra was, if you would like to join us upstairs in the decorating of the Christmas tree."

She blinked. "Me? But, um, Sir Integra always seems annoyed with me. Aand she always calls me Police Girl."

Walter held up his hand, smiling. "These things are true, but it is the holidays. And during the holidays people often act differently. The side you see of Sir Integra presently is the woman behind the mask, so to speak. You see, everyday she must act a certain way, otherwise she would not be respected. Thus, at times like this, she is alone with people she trusts, and yes Miss Victoria that includes you." She looked at him oddly.

"But why would I be included in that? Walter, I'm not sure that I understand. All the time she says that I need to do better. Are you saying that's an act? That she doesn't really think that way?"

Walter frowned, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "Not quite. The Sir Integra that you see everyday is her, but it's not all that there is to her. She does not lie about her thoughts in those regards, but she can be much kinder than she seems. Does that part make sense?"

She scratched her head a bit. "I suppose. Though you didn't tell me why I would be included in the category of people she trusts."

"You see, she does think that about you. But it is more so to get you to improve I gather. She follows the mindset that if you tell someone that they are doing wonderfully they may get overly confident and idle. And the reason she trusts you is her own. Now, would you like to come up and decorate?"

Seras nodded. "I'd love to! I really do love Christmas and I suppose Sir Integra really won't mind if I do come."

Walter smiled and led the way upstairs. Seras was still confused about some of the things he said but decided to let it pass for the time being. Though she did wonder one thing, where was her master?

* * *

Alucard was asleep in the basement. But finally he woke up, unable to sleep any longer._Sometimes I wonder why I sleep anymore. I was bound all those years, in this dungeon, with nothing more to do. _He stood up, sauntering towards the table, where a blood pack was awaiting him.

He sat down, taking the packet and ripping it open. _Cold, as always. Sometimes I tire of this almost substitute for blood. But nonetheless, I suppose life here is amusing enough. Walter is truly a comrade, though in old age it's not as often. Police Girl has her moments. And Integra, one of a kind. I have never met anyone like her before. She has the clothes and strength of a man, the wisdom of a man more than twice her age, along with the cunning and grace of a woman. A unique mixture._

Once he finished with the blood he tossed the bag to the side, bored of things down in his little corner of the mansion. He decided that, for lack of anything better to do, he would go see what everyone else was up to. Alucard figured he'd even use the stairs to kill time. He slowly walked upstairs in hopes of finding something to amuse him.

* * *

**A/N**: I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! Ugh! Stupid slow internet and dumb computer. – kicks it – But here's part II. Now there will be a part III. I figured a smaller update now rather than a big one who knows when later would be best. Especially with a seasonal fic. Well, I will write my heart out and do what I can to post tomorrow. Once again, sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating for like a year!! I am horrible!!! I'm going to try like hell to finish this fic before I go to Europe for a week about 2 days after Christmas! That gives me a few days! Please review and encourage me! I'm doing this for you guys!! …And myself.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Walter brought Seras up to assist in the decorating of the tree. She was very excited but when she got upstairs she was simply stunned. Integra was standing there, reaching high up, trying to place an ornament higher up than she was tall. That was not the most shocking part, the most surprising aspect of this, other than the fact the Ice Queen that ran Hellsing was doing something that normal people did, was her choice in clothing.

Integra was wearing a black skirt, a red shirt, and a large white sweater. Seras was surprised, half of her didn't know why but she supposed it was because she never saw her in anything but suits, not in all the time she'd been there. Walter noticed her astonishment and chuckled. "A bit stunned Miss Victoria?"

Seras nodded. "Well, I mean, I know that I shouldn't be, but I am. Is that bad?"

He simply smiled and shook his head. "It's not bad at all. Sir Integra simply dresses as she chooses now. It's also tradition. She used to take the holidays as a chance to dress up one way or another. And now, she takes it as an opportunity to dress down so to speak."

"O I see." She nodded her head, starting to understand.

Integra turned around and looked over. "Walter are you talking about me again?" She stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

He smiled. "Yes actually, I was explaining to Miss Seras about how you dressed this evening. Is that a problem?"

She sighed and smiled, a rare occurrence now. "I suppose not. Though I don't see the point in talking that much about clothing. Now Walter, I can't quite reach the top! How are we supposed to put this up if I can't reach? It seems like the tree gets taller as I do." Integra stood there, crossing her arms in frustration.

Walter laughed. It did. He got a taller tree every year. Well, he got tall ones when she was a child, but her father and her picked them out then. Speaking of which, he knew Integra would have strong memories coming back soon and he needed to make sure he was there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alucard was, as usual, lurking in the shadows. He knew what the purpose of this holiday was in theory, and had celebrated it in the past. But he could never resist giving Integra a hard time. She got so frustrated, it just made him smile. He watched as the leader stood there, arms crossed, practically pouting over a decoration. It was amusing. Very much so for him.

And then there was his fledgling. She seemed nervous around Integra but she did seem to enjoy the holiday. Seras was putting ornaments on and smiling, enjoying the festiveness of the manor. She took great care in putting on each bit…though they were not all even. He smirked at this. Same old person, being a vampire didn't change the fact that she was blonde.

Lastly, Walter. His former comrade. The man had aged, though quite gracefully, but aged none the less. He still had a soft spot for Integra from the looks of it. When they first met, Walter had been young, eager, and strong. Now he was older, less eager but still much capable, and just as strong, maybe more so. Ah, but he remembered Christmas' past with him. They were nothing like this. Until the girl came along. That really did seem to change everything. Which brought it all back to Integra…

That woman was one of a kind. Part of him would always see her as the frightened but brave little girl who was struggling to survive after the death of her father. But another part of him very much saw her as a woman. Strong, cool, collected and a leader to be reckoned with. Though today, she seemed like a mixture. She almost had the innocence of a little girl, and the grace of a woman. It was quite interesting, something that was hard for him to say now.

* * *

Walter noticed Alucard but ignored him. Normally his Master would have seen him too, but she was too busy focusing on the tree. He shook his head and smiled. "So, Sir Integra, Miss Seras, who wants treats? The hot cocoa should be ready along with the popcorn." Seras' face immediately lit up. "I'd love that Walter! It would be splendid! O it's not a holiday without the food!" Even though she didn't need human food any longer, she still loved.

Integra smiled. "That would be nice Walter. Thank you. For everything."

He simply nodded and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll go fetch them. In the meantime, you two stay here and continue decorating. Play nice." Walter headed off to gather these things, while a certain vampire followed – leaving Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria in a room, alone, together. Alucard almost laughed at this idea. _Now this will be a comedy._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the little overly detailed description of her clothes in the beginning. I just thought it would be funny to have her wear something other than a suit. It is the holidays after all.

AND

SORRY!! For not updating in over a year! I was going to but things got crazy and then I decided I should wait till the holidays! BUT I **will** finish this! I PROMISE!

Please review! And Part IV will be up asap!

Happy Holidays!

3 _Different Child_


End file.
